


[Fanart] Down, Boy!

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Chains, Collars, Cuffs, D/s, Fanart, Held Down, M/M, Obedience, Restraints, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: All Greg wants is for Alex to give in.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Fanart] Down, Boy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleb0d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/gifts).



> One of the pieces of kinky fanart I made for littleb0d's fanfic anthology. There's no fic that goes with this, it's just a nice piece of kinky artwork for you. <3
> 
> [Reference image](https://www.deviantart.com/themalenudestock/art/Male-Submission-1-586752310) (though zoomed in bc littleb0d didn't want any genitals showing)


End file.
